One Night Date
by madnovember.v2
Summary: When Emma is finally done with trying to impress Ty, she decides to try dating some guys. Will a plain old date at the movies and dinner with Johnny Front Desk Guy be cute and innocent or will it turn into a summer fling?
1. You, Me, Date?

**A/N: I'M MADNOVEMBER! please don't report me for copying D: i'm so sorry for disappearing on you guys /3**

* * *

Everything seemed like a typical day at Surfer's Paradise. The staff were busy with their work, and the guests were argueing whether to spend the day at the beach or head into town for some shopping. It was past noon when Emma was finally allowed to go on her break. She tiredly walking towards the front desk. Johnny Front Desk Guy was busy trying to calm down an angry couple. As the couple stormed off, Emma walked behind the front desk and laid her head down.

"This place is so crazy and annoying." she told him with a sigh. She lifted her head and looked at Johnny for some reassurence. All he did was give her the "Oh well" shrug and gave her a sympathetic smile. Emma sighed.

"Well, you have it easy. All you do is answer the phone, check people in and out, and shit," she exclaimed. "But I work in the DR, where I have to take orders from rude, impolite, immature tourists and their annoying little brats." Then, yet again, she laid her head back down on the desk.

"Working at the front desk isn't all it's glammed up to be. When theres an issue or disturbance, the guests come stormming down here and complain to me. Then, I have to reassure them that the situtation will be handled immediatly. At other times, I have to make sure we don't have any other mix ups with our special guests like the one with Mr. Stanley Stevensons. Then, Bummer sometimes yells at me because he thinks I don't answer the phone with a smile. So, like I said Emma, working at the front desk isn't easy." Johnny explained. Emma let out a sigh without picking up her head.

"At least I have the night off." Emma said with some happiness and relief in her tone.

"I have the night off too." Johnny told her. Emma raised her head and looked at him.

"Really? Thats awesome. Wanna hang out later then?" she asked him. Johnny felt his cheeks get a bit hot. Was she asking him out on a date or just hang out as friends? Without actually thinking about what she said, he instantly said "Yes." Emma smiled, "Ok. Wanna go to the movies and then grab a bite to eat? Or do you just want to go to the movies?" she asked. Even though she had huge feelings for Ty, she couldn't help but have some for Johnny. He did help her big time on quite a few occasions. So, this would be her way of thanking him.

Johnny was utterly speechless. All he did was nod. Emma did the same, "Ok, then I'll meet you here around 8." Then she walked back out from the front desk and outside. Johnny could feel that he was blushing big time. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. He had HUGE feelings for Emma, and was hoping that he could confess to her them later. But, he just really hopes she feels the same. He knew she had a crush on Ty, who wouldn't? Ty was the complete opposite of him. Handsome, tall, perfectly tanned skin, cutely ruffled dirty blonde hair, and abs. Johnny was just, well, tall, not too skinny yet not too fat, short hair, and has some acne. So, all he could basically do is pray that everything goes well.


	2. Impression Not Good

As Johnny was busy getting ready for his date with Emma, Broseph and Reef came in.

"Yo brohan, what cha getting all dressed up for?" Broseph asked as he leaped backwards onto his bed, which caused sand, bugs, and dust to fly out.

"I have a date with Emma." Johnny said proudly. He made sure he looked his best. Better than his best. Even better than that! But he secretly knew that that was literately impossible.

"Dude, seriously? Nicceee." Broseph replied.

"Yeah, man." Reef told him as he jokingly punched his arm.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going to the movies and then having dinner. I'm hoping I can tell her how I really feel tonight." Johnny explained to him. He hoped everything would go alright.

As I was trying to pick a nice dress for her date with Johnny, Finn came in and asked what I was doing.

"I have a date with Johnny Front Desk Guy," she answered. Finn looked a bit surprised.

"Seriously? I thought you had a thing for Ty." Finn said sarcasticly. And it was true. I really, really do like Ty. And I was hoping to impress him enough to have him ask me on a date. But I was getting tired of chasing after one guy who might not even ask me out or see ever again for the whole summer. So I decided to go on a date with Johnny.

"I do, but I don't want to chase after one guy for the whole summer when this whole fucking hotel is crawling with other cute guys. And I thought it would be a good thank you for Johnny since he's gotten me out of some pretty tough shit in the past." I replied with a hint of annoyance in my tone.

I finally decided on a light blue strap-less dress with flowers printed on it. I grabbed my make-up bag and started putting on some eyeliner.

"I understand that. It would be pretty tiring chasing after a guy that probably doesn't even notice you." Finn said as she sat down next to me on my bed.

"Thats what I mean! And like I said, this date with Johnny is just a thank you for helping me out with somethings before. I don't even really like him that much. I mean, he is sweet, and does a lot to impress me, but he's kind of not my type." I shrugged a bit.

"Ok, just don't give him the wrong impression," she told me, patting my shoulder, grabbing her surfboard and walking back out. "Have fun!" she shouted.

Now I feel kind of unsure. I don't want to give him the wrong idea, but I didn't want to go back home knowing all I did here was work and chase after my best friend's older brother. I let out a sigh, got up and grabbed my purse, then headed downstairs to meet Johnny. I decided I should tell him how I truely feel towards him before he does get the wrong impression...

- To be Continued -


	3. The Truth Is

I met up with Johnny when I got done putting my make-up on and double checking my hair. And also through talking to Finn. Let's not forget that conversation..

He smiled a big grin when he saw me walknig down the stairs. I gave him a friendly smile back, "Wow, you look amazing Emma." He told me, trying to put that flirty bad boy tone in his voice. But it came out as what a nervous guy would sound like saying that.

"Thanks Johnny. So, where do you want to go first?" I asked him, trying to stifle the laugh that was trying to force it's way out of my throat. I decided to cough-cover it.

"Wanna go to the movies first? The Kahuna* is supposed to play a Surf Feature. Two surfing movies in one night." I just nodded in agreement. We climbed up into the giant purple whale bus and headed off to the movies.

It took almost 4 hours to finish both movies. I was completely and utterly tired. Johnny tried several times to put his arm around me, but I found a way to get out of that.

We were walking to one of the restaurants in town and Johnny was talknig about the movies.

"They were both good, right Emma?" He asked me, I nodded and said 'yeah'. We entered a seafood restaurant nearby and sat down at a table near the back.

"What was your favorite part of the movie Emma?" he asked me when we looked over the menu. Ew, octopus tentacles? Sea urchin? Ouch. I looked up at him, and he was staring at me, "Oh, sorry. My favorite part was when the surfer fought those CIA agents. How about you?" I answered him, giving a small smile then returning to the menu.

"That was my favorite too." He said a bit too smitten. Eventually, around then, a waiter came by and took our orders. I finally decided to get a plain tuna salad while he ordered seafood platter. We continued to talk for a bit more, ate when our food came, and left once we were both done.

After dinner, we headed back to the movies, and then back to the hotel. We walked back to the staff house together is silence until we reached the first step to the front porch.

"Emma, I had a great night." He told me, just a small whisper and getting a bit closer to me.

"I did too, Johnny." I said, stepping back a bit. But that was a little useless.

"I have to tell you something. Since the first day you came here, I've liked you. And I've done all that stuff because I don't want you to get fired by Bummer. Emma, I really, really love you." He admitted, a bit out of breath and his cheeks probably boiling at it's boiling point.

I was utterly speechless. I tried to think of the right words for a moment or two.

"Johnny, I.. I'm sorry. I don't have the same feelings for you."

- To be continued.. -

*I don't really know how to spell his name, but you get the idea ;)


	4. We Are Now Accepting the Awkward

"Wh-what? I thought y-you did." Johnny was in utter shock. I just looked at our feet.

"I'm sorry Johnny. I didn't want you to get the wrong impression and I only went on a date with you so I can thank you properly for all the stuff you helped me with." I explained, then I lifted my head to see he was looking at our feet now.

"No, I'm sorry for taking in that impression. I knew you really didn't like me like I do. I'm sorry for this Emma." He said, then running upstairs.

"Johnny, wait-" I tried to call out but it was too late. I sighed and walked up to my room. It was past 1 in the morning, and everyone was asleep. I slipped in quietly, slide off my dress and climbed into my bed. I wasn't going to bother with taking off my make-up or brushing my teeth. I'll just scrub and brush really hard and long in the morning. I did one last sigh, and slipped into a sleep induced coma.

I woke up to a loud and annoying buzzing noise from Finn's alarm clock. I slammed the off button and sat up. What a horrible night, I thought. Lo was already gone, probably getting in some early surf session. And the boys were gone too, so only Finn and me.

"So girl, how'd the date go last night?" she asked as I entered the female staff bathroom with my toothbrush, toothpaste, and a rag. "Anything exciting happen?" She kept pouring out questions like a waterfall. I started washing whatever make-up left on my face off, "At first, everything was fine. But the movie took 4 hours and dinner almost 2. And at the end, he told me his true feelings. But I broke his heart by saying I didn't like him the same way. There goes our friendship, and here comes the awkward moments." I explained, scrubbing my face raw out of anger and annoyance.

"Wow, I told you yesterday not to let him think your giving him that kind of impression." Finn nagged.

"I know, I know. And I explained that I only did the date to thank him and that I didn't want to give him that impression. But he was still heartbroken." I sighed. I was done washing my face, leaving it a bit raw, and began brushing my teeth.

"Are you going to talk to him about it today? Maybe you should try to reexplain it to him." She said back. I spit out a wad of toothpaste, "No, it would be too awkward. I really want too though." I spat out another wad of toothpaste, grabbed a cup full of water and swished. Spat out the water and wiped the remaining toothpaste and water off my mouth. I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room. I put on some clothes and headed downstairs. As I got onto the front porch, I saw the guys walking up the steps, chattering about their session. I tried to avoid bumping into Johnny, but that was impossible.

"Hey." I said with a small smile. He nodded and then I speed-walked out of there to the staff lockers.

- To be continued.. -


	5. That One Night

As I was changing out of my work uniform and into my bikini, I heard a noise. I turned around to see Johnny come in and walking towards me. I quickly tried to find a towel or something to cover up my exposed chest.

"Um, hey Emma. How's everything?" he asked me, trying not to stare too much.

"Alright, alright. How about you, Johnny?" I asked in return. He just nodded. We both stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, but it seemed like it was forever.

"Look Emma, I just wanna say I'm sorry about last night and I didn't mean to do that. I just got caught up-" he was explaining but then I cut him off.

"It's alright, don't worry too much about it." I reassured him, but he just nodded. He started to walk to his locker, which lucky was in a different row, so I can continue changing.

Once I was done, I grabbed my suf board and headed out. At least, trying to sneak out.

After the work day was over, I give the same reply to anyone who asks, "Emma, how was your day?". My reply, "Work sucks ass." Not many people ask me that anymore, except Johnny. And normally after dinner, I go outside on the front porch and watch the night sky, totally alone. But not tonight. Johnny was out there doing the same. I decided, why not join him? I sat down next to him.

"Hey." I said, trying to give a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" he asked me, trying to scoot over to give me room.

"I usually come out here and try to relax after a hard work day." I told him, he nodded in return.

We just sat there for a few moments, looking at the stars in the night sky.

"It sure is a nice night." I blurted. He nodded once again. Then came along another long few moments of awkward silence. He turned to face me and I did the same. At that moment, he pushed a powerful and forceful kiss on me. But I didn't fight back.


	6. So What Are We?

I didn't fight back the kiss Johnny forced upon me. But I stopped it after a few moments. We both were panting a bit, looking at each other. And once we both realized what just happened, our eyes widened and our cheeks turned to scarlet.

"Um, I-I gotta go talk to Finn about s-something." I told Johnny, quickly getting up. I didn't even look at Johnny because I was so embarrassed! I waved bye and rushed into the Staff house before he could even say a word. Johnny was just as speechless as I was.

As I entered my room were Finn and Lo were sitting on their beds and gossiping, I slammed the door. They both looked at me, confused.

"What's wrong, Ems? Your redder than a bucket of lobsters.." Finn asked, looking at me with concern. Lo nodded with Finn.

"Um, Johnny and me.. Well, we sort of.." I tried to explain, but it was just too damn embarrassing to even think about! I rushed over to my bed and flopped right down.

"You and Johnny did what? Tell us Emma! We need to know!" Lo exclaimed, jumping from her bed to mine, shaking me violently to get me to talk. I sat up, and took a few deep breaths.

"Johnny and me kissed." I explained quickly. I was hugging my pillow tightly, not looking up at them, but I knew that both of them had their mouths hanging open in surprise and shock.

"You guys kissed? I thought you weren't interested in Johnny-Front-Desk-Guy!" Finn exclaimed, joining Lo on sitting on my bed. I sighed and explained the whole thing.

Johnny was still sitting on the porch, very happy about what happened just moments ago. His face was burning hot from nerves and embarrassment and even happiness. Johnny sighed happily when Ty, Broseph, and Reef walked out.

"Yo Johnny! What's hanging, bra?" Broseph asked, acting like his loose-stoner-surfer self, "Reef, Ty, and me were about to head to the beach to hit some waves! Wanna join?"

Johnny looked up and glanced at the guys.

"Sure dudes. Let me just get my board." he said, still happy.

"Hey Johnny, you seem more relaxed than normal. What's up with that, bro?" Reef asked, liking the more relaxed version of Johnny. Normally he'd be lecturing them on how they had to work tomorrow and that surfing at night was dangerous.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Emma and I had our first kiss." Johnny smiled, not caring who he told about the incident. He didn't care even more that Ty heard.

Reef, Broseph, and even Ty's mouths dropped in shock. They looked at each other, then back to Johnny.

"Holy shit man! How did you accomplish that? I thought she didn't like you like that!" Reef asked, literally jumping on Johnny and giving him the "Knuckle Sandwich of Manly Awesomeness". Broseph joined in, but Ty was still shocked. And that's how Johnny liked it. He knew Emma liked Ty for so long, and that Ty liked her a bit too. But Ty was just never man enough to show Emma.

"So, I'm guessing that means you and Emma are now together? As in boyfriend/girlfriend together?" Ty asked him, looking at Johnny with a bit of a possessive look. Johnny had to think about it for a minute, then finally nodded.

"Yup, Emma and me are officially a couple." he said proudly. Reef and Broseph cheered happily for Johnny, patting his back. Once the celebrations were over, the guys all left for some nighttime surfing.


	7. It's All a RUMOR!

Work was stressful as usual. Emma was rushing around the restaurant, taking orders and bringing meals to the guests. It was around 1 o'clock when she was on her lunch break. Emma didn't want to go see Johnny after what happened last night, so she dressed into her bikini and went to the beach to get a tan.

When she got down to the beach, she could see Finn was on her break too. She was talking to Reef about something, because her face was all shocked and surprised. Reef saw me walking over to him and Finn and then stopped talking.

"Hey guys, hows everything going? What were you talking about?" I smiled, looking at the two of them.

"Um, I gotta go. Have some hot babes waiting for me to teach them some moves." he said, acting all cocky as usual. He walked off, and then I looked at Finn.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked once more. I was hoping to get an answer from Finn. She tells me everything.

"It's, uh.." Finn looks down for a moment, then looks back at me. "It's nothing Emma. Reef was just telling me about how sick the waves were last night."

"Oh seriously? They went nighttime surfing?" I exclaimed. We both laughed.

"I have to get back to work, talk to you later Emma." Finn finally said, we gave each other a quick hug, then she ran off towards the Staff Lockers.

I sat down in a resort chair, rubbed on some tanning lotion and then opened up the latest Seventeen magazine.

About 10 minutes later, I see a shadow casted over me. I look up to see Ty looking down on me and holding his surf board.

"Hey Emma, hows it going?" he asked me, giving me his cutest smile. I still really like Ty, and whenever he smiles at me, my heart flutters out of my chest through my throat.

"Um, alright I guess. How about you, Ty?" I was stumbling, my cheeks burning. I was trying to keep cool and calm.

"Oh, ok. Nothing really new. I was talking to Johnny last night, and he told me what happened." he sat down in the chair besides me, setting his board down. I jumped out of my seat with shock and utter anger.

"What did he tell you?" I said, trying even harder now to keep my cool. Ty explains that Johnny said to Ty that he kissed me. I nodded, "Ok. It's true that we did Ty, I'm not going to lie."

Ty nodded, he looked a bit upset. He turned to me, "Well, can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Are you and Johnny going out? As in you two are boyfriend/girlfriend?"

At that I jumped up, "NO! We're not fucking going out! We're not boyfriend/girlfriend!" I shouted. Guests were looking at me, confused. Ty got up, grabbed his surf board, then took my hand and dragged me behind the resorts kitchen. I was blushing once again when Ty grabbed my hand and never let go even though we stopped. I stood really close to me, leveled his face down to mine, and was only inches apart.

"Listen Emma, Johnny told Reef, Broseph, and me that you two were. He's been telling everyone this morning that you two were. Reef and Broseph are helping spread that rumor. Everyone knows. I didn't say a word until I got the real facts. I'm actually glad that you're not going out with him." he explained. I couldn't look at him straight in the eyes once he told me that.

He gently placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face up so we were looking into each others eyes. Ty then leaned in closer, and placed his lips gently against mine. My cheeks were burning hotter than the sun would ever imagine, and I returned the kiss I ever so dearly wanted to get and give.


	8. Fixing the Damage

**A/N: Ok, I'm finally back with a new chapter :D Johnny's in trouble _**

* * *

I didn't know how long that kiss lasted, but I never wanted it to end. Ty slowly pulled his lips away from mine, my cheeks were burning. I couldn't even look at him straight in the eyes although his hand still held my chin. His hand let go of my chin though as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry about that, Emma.." Ty said quietly. I was still dumbfounded by the kiss. A kiss! FROM TY! My mind and my heart was racing with happiness, questions, and above all, nervousness.

"I-Its fine, Ty." I simply replied. I wanted to kiss him again, I wanted him to kiss me back. Soon, reality sadly brought me back down, and I remembered why I was here. Johnny-Fucking-Front-Desk-Guy. I was filled with anger, anger that he, Broseph, and Reef were going around telling everyone that Johnny and I were dating. I'm thankfully Ty had enough sense to ask me if it was true or not.

"Where's Reef and Broseph?" I asked Ty, having a harsh tone. Ty thought for a moment, "I think Reef is teaching the guests to surf and Broseph was hiding out with the Kahuna somewhere." I instantly ran to the beach, which was the closest.

"Alright ladies, you're doing swell!" shouted Reef as he watches his "students" try surfing. Two girls, both sisters, signed up for his class today. As he was checking out the older sister, I stormed up to him.

"Reef!" I shouted, giving him an evil stare. He turned his attention quickly away from the sisters, thinking it was Fin, and looked at me, slightly disappointed it wasn't Fin.

"What's up, Emma?" he asked, I stopped in front of him, only a foot away.

"Why are you, Broseph, and Johnny going around, telling EVERYONE that Johnny and I are dating?" I asked, holding back my fury. Reef's eyes widen in confusion, "What do you mean? Aren't you guys dating?" he asked. I shook my head, he then looked embarrassed.

"Hey, I thought you guys were. Johnny told us you Broseph, Ty, and me that you two kissed and we asked, 'Oh, are you guys dating now?' and he said yea." Reef explains. "Sorry about the mix up, man.."

I nod, and walk off to find Broseph.

-  
As I walk around the hotel, looking for Broseph, I run into my boss, Kelly. Oh God, I hate her so much. And the last thing I need right now is her sunny, fucking disposition. She spots me and walks over, shouting.

"EMMA! Where the fuck were you? Your breaks been over for 15 minutes now!" she yelled. I stop in my tracks, knowing she's my boss and if I ignore her, I'm fired and getting sent home.

"I'm so sorry for not showing up, but this is important Kelly. I'm kind of in a situation that I need to handle right now." I begged her to let me go, she just stood there, tapping her foot waiting for a good reason.

"Look, I don't care about your 'issues'. We all have them. Now get back to work or else I'll tell Bummer." Kelly met business. I just sighed and went to go change into my uniform.

"By the way, congrats on your new relationship status with Johnny-Front-Desk-Guy. I guess that means Ty's all mine now." She said as I started walking off. I stopped in my tracks when I heard the purr in her voice when she said Ty's name.

"Look here Kelly. I don't know who told you or where you hear it from, but Johnny and I are NOT dating. It's just some dumbass rumor started by the guys after Johnny told them we kissed. I. DON'T. EVEN. LIKE. HIM." I explained, stomping back towards her. She looked at me shocked, then didn't retaliate. She simply walked back to the DR.

I smiled knowing I stood up to my boss, and then continued back to the locker room.


End file.
